psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Intercourse (book)
Intercourse (1987, ISBN 0-684-83239-9) is a radical feminist analysis of sexual intercourse in literature and society, written by Andrea Dworkin. Intercourse is often said to argue that "all heterosexual sex is rape", based on the line from the book that says "violation is a synonym for intercourse." Thesis In Intercourse, Dworkin extended her earlier analysis of pornography to a discussion of heterosexual intercourse itself. In works such as Woman Hating and Pornography: Men Possessing Women, Dworkin had argued that pornography and erotic literature in patriarchal societies consistently eroticized women's sexual subordination to men, and often overt acts of exploitation or violence. In Intercourse, she went on to argue that that sort of sexual subordination was central to men's and women's experiences of sexual intercourse in a male supremacist society, and reinforced throughout mainstream culture, including not only pornography but also in classic works of male-centric literature. Extensively discussing works such as The Kreutzer Sonata, Madame Bovary, and Dracula (and citing from religious texts, legal commentary, and pornography), Dworkin argued that the depictions of intercourse in mainstream art and culture consistently emphasized heterosexual intercourse as the only or the most genuine form of "real" sex; that they portrayed intercourse in violent or invasive terms; that they portrayed the violence or invasiveness as central to its eroticism; and that they often united it with male contempt for, revulsion towards, or even murder of, the "carnal" woman. She argued that this kind of depiction enforced a male-centric and coercive view of sexuality, and that, when the cultural attitudes combine with the material conditions of women's lives in a sexist society, the experience of heterosexual intercourse itself becomes a central part of men's subordination of women, experienced as a form of "occupation" (cf. Chapter 7, "Occupation/Collaboration") that is nevertheless expected to be pleasurable for women and to define their very status as women. Dworkin describes the view of intercourse enforced by saying: Controversy Such descriptions are often cited by Dworkin's critics, claiming that Intercourse argued that "All heterosexual intercourse is rape." That statement, however, occurs nowhere in the book, and her comparisons of intercourse to "occupation," "possession," "collaboration," etc. are made in the context of discussions of the way in which intercourse is depicted "the discourse of male truth--literature, science, philosophy, pornography" (122), and the enforcement of those terms through men's social power over women. Dworkin rejected the interpretation that "All heterosexual intercourse is rape" as a grave misunderstanding of her work http://www.nostatusquo.com/ACLU/dworkin/LieDetect.html. When asked in a later interviewhttp://www.nostatusquo.com/ACLU/dworkin/MoorcockInterview.html, she explained, Some critics, such as Gene Healy http://web.archive.org/web/20030516003455http://criterion.uchicago.edu/issues/ii6/healy.html] and Cathy Young http://www.reason.com/blog/show/109179.html claimed that they found Dworkin's explanation hard to square with her frequent willingness to criticize ordinary heterosexual practices as violent or coercive. Young went on to claim that, given Dworkin's expressed views, arguments over whether Dworkin actually said that heterosexual intercourse is rape can be dismissed as "quibbling" http://www.reason.com/hitandrun/2005/04/the_dworkin_whi_1.shtml. Quotations Reviews *[http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=9B0DE2DE133DF930A35756C0A961948260 Ice and Fire by Andrea Dworkin; Intercourse by Andrea Dworkin. "Male and Female, Men and Women"]. Reviewed by Carol Sternhell for the New York Times (May 3, 1987). *[http://maureenmullarkey.com/essays/porn1.html Intercourse by Andrea Dworkin; Feminism Unmodified by Catharine MacKinnon. "Porn in the U.S.A., Part I"]. Reviewed by Maureen Mullarkey for The Nation (May 30, 1987): *[http://www.isiswomen.org/wia/wia398/vaw00006.html Tenth Anniversary Edition (1997), Intercourse by Andrea Dworkin]. Reviewed by Giney Villar for Women in Action (3:1998). References Category:Feminism books category:Feminist psychology